


Candy and Sweetness

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [36]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween, dad!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: @favoritefandoms: How about prompts 22, 23 (since it is almost Halloween), and/or 84? :)22. “Did you just hiss at me?”23. “Do you really need all that candy?”84. “Show me what’s behind your back.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can say this is a future fic from the Dire Straits verse. If you haven’t read it, do so, but it’s not necessary. BTW, I also managed to incorporate all three prompts. =D Enjoy!

“Do you really need all that candy?” Felicity asked as she and Mia sat on the floor of Oliver’s living room, sorting through all the goodies the four-year-old had scored this Halloween. They had been out trick-or-treating for the past three hours, most of which was spent in Oliver’s apartment building going up and down the stairs trying to catch as many neighbors as they could before moving on to his sister’s apartment complex a few blocks down the street.

Felicity heard a strange noise coming from the little girl beside her and feigned disbelief. “Did you just hiss at me?” she dramatically scolded as she stared down at Mia. The youngest Queen sat with her hands in the air and teeth bared looking absolutely adorable in her black kitten ears, tank top, and pink tutu. Felicity couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh, Mia,” she laughed, grabbing the girl and bringing her into her chest for a bear hug.

“What are you two doing?” Oliver asked as he stepped out from the kitchen holding a sippy cup full of water and a glass of sparkling grape juice.

“Your daughter is being every bit the black cat she wanted to be for Halloween,” Felicity replied, still holding onto her boyfriend’s daughter as they both tried to tickle each other.

He glanced at the clock on the wall above their heads and said, “Mia, it’s time for bed.”

“But Daddy! We still didn’t find the best candy!” the little girl whined as a pout came to her lips.

“We can do that tomorrow,” Oliver gently answered. He reached down and took her into his arms.

“But I wanna do it tonight!” Mia continued to fuss as she wiggled in her father’s arms, trying to get him to put her down again.

“I know you wanna do it tonight, but you have to go to bed, honey. We’ve already been out way past your bedtime and you have preschool tomorrow. Don’t you want to tell your friends all about your adventures tonight?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah,” she whimpered before laying her head down in the crook of his neck.

Felicity could tell she was fighting exhaustion. The valiant effort had cost the little girl a lot of energy, and now that she was tucked into her father’s embrace, the exhaustion was finally beginning to take over. Mia’s eyes were already beginning to fall shut as Oliver turned to take her into her room.

“Say goodnight to Felicity,” he said.

“Night Flissidy,” Mia mumbled, her voice barely reaching Felicity’s ears but making her smile nonetheless.

As she waited for Oliver to return, Felicity continued to sort through the candy spread out on the floor in front of here. There were several piles, all marked with different slips of paper: chocolate only, gummies, hard candy, weird candy, and candy with nuts. She stayed as far away from that pile as physically possible, allowing Mia to grab those candies and place them there so Felicity didn’t run the risk of having an allergic reaction.

“So, did you have fun tonight?” Oliver asked as he made his way toward her. He had changed out of his Robin Hood costume into black sweats and a white t-shirt that clung to his body in all the right ways.

Felicity admired him for a moment, reveling in the fact that this man was hers and that he loved her just as much as he loved his daughter. She couldn’t believe her luck. Fate had brought them together three years ago under dire circumstances, but looking back on it now, Oliver’s car accident had been the best thing to happen to either one of them. She couldn’t have been happier, and judging by the ever-present smile on his face, he couldn’t have been either.

“Yeah,” Felicity replied, smiling up at him as he rounded the couch. “Did you?”

“Of course I did,” he said, sinking down to the floor beside her while his right hand remained behind his back.

Felicity found it odd, but couldn’t say anything as he leaned in to kiss her for the first time all night. Of course he would use that as a distraction. It was Oliver’s signature move when he wanted to keep her on her toes, but she knew better.

“Show me what’s behind your back,” she murmured against his lips as her hands went searching.

Oliver pulled away, and the mischievous gleam in his eyes furthered her curiosity. “Not yet,” he teased, stealing another kiss from her. “First, I want to ask you something.”

“Okay…” Felicity sat back against the couch cushions, her eyes staring back at him as he continued to smile like a Cheshire cat. Whatever he was up to, it put her on edge.

“Do you love me?” Oliver asked.

“Of course I love you,” she honestly answered.

“Do you love Mia?”

Felicity scowled at him. “No, I hate her. She’s a brat,” she sarcastically answered.

With a deep sigh, Oliver replied, “Please, be honest with me. This is important.”

Whatever fight she’d been ready to put up with all these stupid questions quickly left her as she watched him drop his guard. The sincerity hit her and she said, “I love her like she’s my own daughter.”

A smile appeared on his lips. “How long have we been together?”

“Hmm… Almost three years.”

“How long have we been living together?”

“Over a year.”

“Have you thought about our future?” Oliver quietly asked, his eyes dropping slightly as if he was afraid of what her answer might be.

“I have,” Felicity honestly replied.

“What have you thought about?”

She sat there for a moment, contemplating his question. “There’s a lot I’ve thought about,” Felicity said. “I’ve thought about what being Mia’s mother would be like. I’ve thought about marrying you. I’ve thought about having a child with you and growing old with you. I’ve thought about a lot of things involving our future.”

The smile that had been growing on his lips turned into a full blown grin. “Yeah?” Oliver replied.

“Yeah,” she happily sighed. While they had talked about the future a few times in passing, they had never really discussed more than that. This was the first time Felicity had actually told him about her secret little daydreams.

“Well, how about we strike one of those things off your list right now?” Oliver asked. Before she knew what was happening, he had taken her left hand and pulled his right from behind his back to reveal a gorgeous three karat princess cut diamond ring with two smaller half karat diamonds on either side set in a platinum band.

Felicity felt her breath leave her lungs as her heart began to pound in her chest. Words failed her as she stared at the ring before her eyes flicked up to gaze at Oliver. He was smiling, wide and beautiful, as he gazed back at her with every single ounce of love he harbored. “Felicity,” he whispered, “will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

She didn’t know when the tears had begun to stream down her cheeks, but there they were, clouding her vision as she watched him slip the ring onto her finger. It looked like it belong there, beautiful and glittering in the light of the fire from the hearth in front of them. “Yes!” Felicity nearly sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him. “Yes! A thousand times yes!” she continued to weep as she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

“I love you,” Oliver murmured against them.

“I love you, too,” Felicity replied.


End file.
